


The Twelve Days of TeenWolfMas

by Omega696



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Other, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega696/pseuds/Omega696
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the first day of TeenwolfMas my true love sent to me....<br/>It's amaziong what pops into your head sometimes.<br/>A little reworking of a classic song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twelve Days of TeenWolfMas

12 Days of Teen wolf Mas

 

On the First day of TeenWolfmas my True love gave to me

Wolfsbane wrapped around the Tree

On the Second day of TeenWolfmas my True love gave to me

Two Alpha's Fighting

On the third day of TeenWolfmas my True love gave to me

Three Beta's Howling

On the Fourth day of TeenWolfmas my True love gave to me

Four Omegas growling

On the Fifth day of TeenWolfmas my True love gave to me

Five Full Moons

On the Sixth day of TeenWolfmas my True love gave to me

Six Mountain Ash Trees

On the Seventh day of TeenWolfmas my True love gave to me

Seven Stag a Running

On the Eighth day of TeenWolfmas my True love gave to me

Eight Aconite Bullets

On the Ninth day of TeenWolfmas my True love gave to me

Nine nights of Stiles' Researching

On the Tenth day of TeenWolfmas my True love gave to me

Ten Vengeance Kills (if he had his way)

On the Eleventh day of TeenWolfmas my True love gave to me

Eleven Close Calls

On the Twelfth day of TeenWolfmas my True love gave to me

Twelve Hunters Hunting


End file.
